A First to Remember
by Manga-bird
Summary: It's just Mai and the four of them back at the office, and she has no idea how things started, or how they're going to end.


DISCLAIMER - I do not own Ghost Hunt, this has been written purely for enjoyment, and I make no money from the posting of this story.

To my fans - If this disappears half way through reading, then head on over to adultfanfiction, where I will be posting it just in case.

* * *

Mai gasped as she stumbled into the next chest, which happened to be John's, her cheeks flushing as she looked up at him, unsure what was going on and how it had started. She found herself passed between each of her male friends like some kind of toy, but they didn't hurt her; they hadn't even touched her. She tried to remember exactly how this had started, but couldn't quite recall. All she knew was that they had been drinking, and now she had gotten herself mixed up in it somehow, her thoughts pausing as she was pushed to Monk-san, who gave her a wolfish grin as he turned her around and pushed her to the clearly less experienced Naru.

He looked down at Mai with uncertain blue eyes that burned with something that sent a thrill through her. She found herself pushed again, and stumbled back into the strong and confident arms of Lin, the last person she had expected to be involved with something like this. _Actually that's not quite true…_She thought, as she was returned to John. John was really the last person who should be doing something like this. She fell into Monk-san's chest.

At first she had been terrified, unsure what the four of them were going to do to her, but they had been tossing her like this for a while, and none of them made any move to make her feel uncomfortable. The first thing she had thought of was rape, but then she remembered exactly who she was in the room with. This was strange and out of character for the group, but she didn't believe any of them would actually hurt her; they cared for her too much. Even as she fell against Naru she could see the searching look in his eyes, his own conscience pressing him to make sure she was alright.

Mai had no idea how she felt. Being passed between them like this was strange, almost like some sort of children's game, all of them giving her small, amused smiles as they tossed her along. Their hands were always gentle, not one of them would leave a bruise. It all seemed so harmless. Lin gave her one of his small half smiles, the warmth showing more in his eyes than his mouth, as he returned her to John. The slightly hazy look in his deep sea eyes sent a small thrill through her that she couldn't quite describe.

Each of them gave her a thrill in a different way. John was impossibly cute, his inexperience showing in his blue gaze and uncertain hands; she could guess he was just going along with this because of the others. Monk-san had clearly done this before; he knew exactly where to touch to keep it innocent, but at the same time send small thrills through Mai's clueless body. Her crush on Naru made her feelings with him more intense, her cheeks flushing as she landed face first in his firm clothed chest, his scent driving her crazy as his blue eyes looked at her with veiled uncertainty. Lin was the most difficult; he seemed experienced, like Monk-san, but slightly different, slightly darker, more mysterious, more alluring. His dark eyes bored into her hazel orbs as he pushed her back to John.

Mai couldn't help the feelings running through her, her breaths coming in light gasps, not only from all of the movement of being pushed and stumbling back and forth, but from the heat that was starting to pool at her centre. She could feel a small ache between her legs, one that had been slowly building as she was moved between the four different men. She wasn't sure what drove her to it, but before she could think she had her arms around John's neck and had pulled him down into a searing kiss. She could feel the hesitance in his lips as he slowly returned the kiss, his arms automatically pulling her closer. As they parted she could see the haze in John's blue eyes, and knew that she would look much the same.

"Do I get one too?" Monk-san's voice asked, Mai's cheeks flushing as she looked over her shoulder, where her brother figure stood with a carefree grin that held an edge of hunger. She looked up at John uncertainly, the young boy shrugging his shoulders slightly; he couldn't make the decision for her, and Monk-san wouldn't force her. She knew he would never do that. She nodded hesitantly, John releasing her, but not pushing her. She turned to Monk-san, her cheeks red as she wrapped her arms around herself and took the three steps to where he stood. "There's no need to be so shy…" He seemed to purr as he wrapped his large arms around her.

Mai felt embarrassed as she un-wrapped her arms and gripped the front of his beige top, the light wool soft between her fingers. She could barely bring herself to look up at him, but he waited. He even chuckled lightly at how cute she was, one hand reaching up to stroke through her honey locks while the other stroked circles on her back through her long sleeved khaki green top. The heat began to take her again, the haze clear in her eyes as Monk-san looked down at her,

"Your eyes are beautiful." He complimented as he stroked her cheek and leaned in, Mai allowing him to close the distance between them. She almost felt an electric shock as their lips touched, his motions so gentle, but confident. He started the kiss slowly, refusing to give her more at first, and then he deepened the kiss, feeling Mai gasp slightly as his tongue entered her mouth to tangle with hers. She felt slightly cheated as the older man pulled back, "Don't worry, there's plenty more to come." He assured teasingly as he pushed her towards Naru.

Both teens froze as they looked up at each other, Naru's hands resting on Mai's hips lightly while hers rested on his shoulders. To Mai, this would be the most important of all kisses; she had dreamed of being with Naru, not quite like this, but at least Naru was involved. She couldn't tell how Naru felt, whether he was having second thoughts, afraid of hurting her, or just hesitating from nerves._ Or maybe he just doesn't want to because he doesn't like me…_She thought, her eyes dropping slightly at the thought. As if he could read her mind, Naru lifted her chin, determination flashing in his cobalt eyes. Her head span as his lips crashed down on hers. It wasn't an experienced kiss, it wasn't as alluring or strong as Monk-san's, but it was Naru. She tangled her fingers in his ebony locks and pulled him closer, taking in his scent as she pressed against him. This time it was Lin who chuckled as he pulled Mai back, her hazel eyes turning to him almost reproachfully.

"My turn." He excused, Naru releasing Mai gently to allow her to step willingly into the Chinese man's arms. Secretly, she had always wondered what it would be like, not just because Lin was foreign, but because Lin was Lin. He was so dark and mysterious; she had no doubt that she would have fallen for him if she didn't already have feelings for Naru. He kissed her with a passion similar to Monk-san's, it was a kiss that told her he had pleased many women, but unlike Monk-san's kiss, Lin's was so deep it almost drowned her. He pulled back and looked into her lust filled eyes, his tongue licking her cheek before he sent her, blushing, into John's arms. She couldn't believe he had licked her.

She still felt the slightly dirty thrill of it as she pulled John down, his lips as giving as before. She was enjoying the kiss; John's scent was like dew and candy mixed together, and his gentle arms were almost loving as they held her, his hands stroking her clothed hips. That was the problem. Everything was clothed. Mai reached up during the kiss and felt John smile against her mouth as her small fingers tried to tug the buttons on his shirt.

"You're impatient." He observed lightly as he pushed her to Monk-san, who wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and rested his head on her burning shoulder. The difference in scent was strange; the sweetness of John's scent had been comforting, but Monk-san's heavier scent of smoke and cologne was intoxicating. Her eyes shifted to him and he nodded back to John,

"Just watch." He instructed, following his own advice as he focused on John. Mai too shifted her gaze to the exorcist, his blue eyes watching her as he reached up and began to unbutton his black shirt. Monk-san hummed against her neck; he had clearly never undressed for a woman before, but Mai's eyes were fixed to the pink flesh that came into view as the shirt slipped down John's arms and pooled on the floor. "My turn." Monk-san purred as he kissed Mai's shoulder and sent her towards Naru, the scent of cologne fading to be replaced by light must and English tea.

Naru held Mai so that she was facing him, the girl having to lean back and turn her head to watch as Monk-san lifted his beige top up and over his head in one fluid motion, leaving his toned torso on display as he dropped the woollen top to the floor. There was a tattoo around his upper left arm, a gothic looking ring that went all the way around his arm. She had never pegged him as the tattoo type. Naru was a little more hesitant as he passed Mai to Lin and unbuttoned his own shirt, but again, Naru's inexperience didn't matter, because he was Naru. Mai's eyes were burning him with their intensity as he removed his black shirt, her eyes passing over every curve. She was so fixed on Naru that she almost missed Lin's scent; a similar must to Naru's, but deeper, slightly hidden by a light cologne.

"Hold her for me." Lin said as he passed her back to Naru, Mai's cheeks flushing as she felt his bare skin press against her clothed back and neck, but her eyes were on Lin. His dark eyes captured hers as he reached up with one hand and pulled his tie loose; it was all so slow and agonising. Mai watched the knot slowly travel down the shirt until it reached the bottom and unfurled, the Chinese man whipping it from his neck and cracking it like a whip before letting it fall to the floor. Mai found herself captivated as she watched him unbutton his shirt with one hand before letting it almost float down his arms to pool on the floor at his feet. Naru passed Mai back to Lin, who looked down at her with alluring eyes. He kissed her softly before returning her to John, who looked down at her with warm eyes,

"It's your turn, don't you think?" He almost asked, Mai looking around at others hesitantly. It was true, the men had all stripped their torsos for her, and it was only fair that she should do the same, _but at the same time…_"What's the matter? It's only us." John added innocently as he leaned down to run his lips across her neck and shoulder, travelling back up to her mouth. He could feel Mai's arms slowly rising up, and then falling down, clearly indecisive. He decided to help her along a little, his hands sneaking beneath her top to stroke her back, sending shivers through her. She wanted more. She raised her arms.

John almost smirked as he took the edges of her top and lifted it over her head to reveal a white bra that held her breasts together. It seemed a little too small for her, her white mounds almost spilling over the top. John leaned closer and stroked her back, feeling Mai arch into him as he snapped the clip of her bra between his fingers, the girl freezing as she felt the material loosen. John hushed her as he pulled it down her arms and pulled her against him, shivers running through both of them at the feel of flesh on flesh.

The exorcist wasn't finished yet however, his lips falling to hers as he allowed one hand to edge its way around to Mai's chest. She shivered as it cupped one of her breasts and toyed with the orb, his palm pressing the small nub with each squeeze. The ache between her legs returned, her breaths shortening as he moved his lips to her throat. There was a slightly cough across the room and Mai found herself pushed into Monk-san's waiting arms, his brown eyes eating her in hungrily through his long bangs, the rest of his hair still tied back.

"No-no, don't do that." He soothed as Mai made to cover her chest, his brown eyes travelling over her pale torso appreciatively, making Mai feel both embarrassed and somehow beautiful at the same time. She watched as one hand rose to cup one of her breasts, his hand more skilful than John's. It was also rougher; the skin slightly calloused from playing the guitar. His free hand supported her back, giving her something to lean on as she arched into his touch, his thumb running over the pert nub, each pass sending tingles down between her legs. He smirked as he heard a slightly strangled sound in her throat. "Don't hold back, I'd like to hear those sounds." He purred in her ear, Mai opening her mouth to gasp, but letting out a small moan instead, a hand clamping over her mouth in embarrassment. "Don't be embarrassed." He soothed as he leaned even closer, his lips travelling from her lips, down her neck until they found her breast.

Mai let out another moan as he sucked the nub, his tongue running over the tip as his hand teased the neglected breast. As she leaned back she caught sight of the others watching, her cheeks flushing as she realised they were enjoying it, and that she enjoyed them watching. Monk-san paused and followed her gaze to Naru, whose cheeks were flushed as he watched her watching him while Monk-san pleasured her. His eyes widened as he found Mai against his chest, her hazy hazel eyes looking up at him almost pleadingly.

Unlike the others, Naru ignored her bare chest, cupping her face in his hands as he kissed her, his arms only moving once Mai had relaxed into him and wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him closer. He felt her fingers in his ebony locks and moaned lightly as she tugged, one hand moving to her breasts as the other stroked her back. Mai was like putty in his hands as he squeezed and tweaked her nipples, her hazel eyes almost begging him to use his mouth. He leaned down obligingly and licked one of the nubs, feeling her shiver against him. She moaned as he bit down gently.

She found herself with her back against Lin's chest, her cheeks flushing as he pulled her back from Naru, but made no move to turn her around. Her hazel eyes widened as the other three watched her with hungry, awed expressions, shivers running through her as Lin massaged her hips gently, leaving her breasts on display. Lin leaned down to her throat, hot whispers brushing her ear,

"You like it don't you, letting them watch." He accused, Mai making to shake her head and hearing a deep chuckle in her ear, "Don't try to deny it; I can feel you getting hot." He chided, Mai blushing as she shifted her eyes to the side, but there was no reprimand on Lin's face. He wasn't calling her a slut; in fact he seemed to enjoy being watched almost as much as she did. "I think it's time to step things up, hm?" He added, both to her and the others. The other three waited, all of them looking to Mai for guidance. She blushed slightly, her eyes shifting to Lin, who also waited for her decision. She bit her lip almost shamefully before nodding her agreement.

Lin raised his hands to her breasts, showing his skill as each touch and tweak of her nipples send tingles down between her legs. Mai gasped and writhed in his arms as she watched the other three, who didn't take their eyes from her as they reached down and unbuckled their trousers. She watched as their trousers drifted down their legs to pool on the floor, all three slipping out of socks and shoes at the same time until they were just in boxers or pants. Monk-san was wearing royal blue silk boxers, while John and Naru had opted for tight black pants. Mai moved one of her hands, her fingers brushing the front of her skirt as she made to touch herself.

The three men watched, almost enchanted as Mai's hand touched between her legs. Mai's eyes were fixed mostly on Naru, her cheeks flushed and her breaths shorts as Lin played with her breasts, and her hand stroked her core through her clothes. Naru's hand reached up to the front of his pants, where he began stroking himself. His blue eyes seemed locked to hers until Mai found herself interrupted. Lin chuckled as she moaned her objection, one of his larger hands restraining her so that she couldn't touch herself. He tsked in her ear as a light reprimand, his teeth nipping her ear playfully.

"Don't touch yourself…I know it's hard, but trust me…The pain and frustration is all worth it…" He assured, Mai feeling herself getting hot in his embrace as he returned to work with one hand, the other remaining on her wrist to hold her back. "Imagine how good it will feel when they finally touch you," He purred, his lips falling to her neck and sucking the skin at the juncture between her shoulder and neck. Mai's threw her head back on his shoulder and reached up with her free hand to pull him closer. Every touch, every word from him, was torture.

She could feel his belt buckle pressing into her back; she had almost forgotten how much taller than her he was since he was leaning down. She watched with deep breaths as the three men before her relieved themselves of their final article of clothing. Her cheeks flushed as she watched them touch themselves while watching her, her hand aching to do the same, but it was trapped in Lin's grip. She found her gaze drawn to the member each of the three men held; Naru's was surrounded by dark ebony curls, something she had expected, but John and Monk-san were another matter. Where John's was surrounded by golden curls that matched his hair, Monk-san had dark ebony curls like Naru, and she supposed Lin too.

"Do you think you can take all of us?" Lin asked, a note of seriousness to his voice now as he worked out what would happen next. Mai flushed bright red; she didn't know how to answer that. She couldn't be sure, but looking at the three members before her she didn't think that any of them would fit inside her small body; they all looked so big to her inexperienced eye.

"I don't know…I've never done it before…" She confessed, though Lin had already been quite certain about that; the innocent way she had been mooning over Naru had given her away. There wasn't enough sexuality in it for her to be experienced. Lin nodded against her shoulder and kissed the slightly red patch he had made,

"Then we'll make it a first time you'll never forget." He promised, the words sending a thrill through her, though she was already quite sure she wouldn't forget this. He passed Mai to John, who turned her to watch as Lin removed the remainder of his clothes, his dark eyes on her at all times, but she found herself slightly distracted by the soft but hard fleshy lump pressing against her back.

"Now it's just you." John said again, stopping her as she reached up to unbutton her skirt. She blushed as Lin and Monk-san knelt before her, one on either side. John lifted her with ease, his hands gentle around her waist as he held her, using one knee to support her rump. Mai gasped a little as Lin and Monk-san each took one leg and pulled them open, but their focus wasn't on her clothed mound. She watched as they each took their time, stroking and massaging the skin of her knees and lower legs.

They each slipped a shoe off and tossed it aside, their fingers stroking up her covered leg until they reached the top of her black socks and pulled them down. She blushed as they almost seemed to worship her legs, paying no attention to any other part of her, stroking and kissing their way to her thighs. They both seemed to be lost in their own world, completely enthralled by her small legs. Mai reached out and touched Monk-san's head, the older man looking up almost questioningly, unsure what she wanted. He rose up a little as she tugged his bangs, her hand stroking over his head and tugging the hair tie, his shoulder length hair falling free around his shoulders. His lips quirked into a smile as her cheeks flushed. He looked somehow beautiful with his hair flowing free.

Leaning down, Monk-san continued licking and kissing his way up her left leg, his light brown locks tickling the skin lightly. John held a little tighter as the two men climbed her thighs, Mai's body jerking slightly as they got closer to her burning core. Naru joined John in supporting Mai as she jerked again, Lin smirking up at her from between her legs at her impatience, the young girl blushing in response.

"Move her to the sofa." Lin instructed as he and Monk-san pulled back, John lifting her into his arms before laying her on her back on the black sofa. Lin stood at the back of the sofa looking down at her, while Monk-san stood at the end by her feet. Naru and John would be next to do something, so they stood at the side with easy access to every part of her body. "John." Lin said simply, the exorcist blushing slightly. Mai watched through lust hazed eyes as the golden haired boy headed towards her legs, one hand stroking down her hip to the edge of her skirt.

Naru watched as John unbuttoned Mai's skirt and unravelled it from her waist; it was a pleated khaki skirt that wrapped round like a kilt, easy to remove. John hesitated a moment, his fingers hooked over the edge of Mai's white panties, the hazel eyed girl giving the slightest nod for him to continue. John hesitated; he wasn't sure what to do now, his inexperience showing as he stroked her thigh lightly.

"Here…" Monk-san said as he took John's hand, the exorcist blushing brightly as the older man guided his hand between Mai's legs, the small girl gasping lightly and turning her head as he finally touched her. "That's right…" The monk encouraged as John stroked back and forth with his guidance. It was a nice feeling, but Mai wasn't getting the same heat as she had before. "Now, feel here? Okay, go in…easy now." Monk-san instructed lightly, Mai looking down just as John's finger touched her entrance, the digit slipping inside slowly, John's blue eyes widening as his cheeks turned pink.

"She's so warm…so wet…" He exclaimed in innocent surprise, Mai blushing as Monk-san and Lin gave the younger boy warm amused smiles. Monk-san held back, allowing John to explore Mai's core, his finger stroking back and forth along her walls. It was a strange feeling, she couldn't quite describe it, but she liked it. If anything, she wished he would do more.

"Okay, add another finger." Monk-san advised, Mai's mouth opening in a mixture of relief and discomfort as John did as he was told. She could feel him better now, but it still didn't seem enough. "Good, now feel around…You'll know when you find it." The monk stated, both Mai and John unsure what he was talking about, but the exorcist did as he was told. Lin chuckled as Mai moved her hips, his hand reaching down to rest on her hip.

"Try not to move." He instructed, Mai giving him a look of desperation. "Patience." He added, giving Naru the nod to get involved. Mai pulled the teen down hungrily, feeling him smirk against her lips as he wrapped his arms around her and worked on her breasts, the girl drowning in his musty tea scent. All the while Mai could feel John's fingers slipping back and forth, his tips stroking and exploring her walls. Then he touched something. Mai's body froze, a small whimper escaping her throat as her hazel eyes opened wide.

"That's it." Monk-san said unnecessarily, Mai pulling Naru closer as John's fingers pulled back and then plunged forwards to hit that place again. Naru had never seen Mai look more beautiful as she did then, her cheeks flushed, her breaths coming in whimpering gasps. She reached up and grabbed a handful of her own hair, looking at all four men; pleading for release.

"John…Please…" She whimpered, his blue eyes looking up in surprised and wonder that she was asking him, begging him. He nodded slightly, adding a third finger as he increased his pace, still trying to hit that bundle of nerves with each thrust. Naru leaned down to suck one of her nipples, one of her hands tangling in his hair as the other reached up for Lin, who took her hand gently, kissing the palm lightly. She looked down at John as she heard Monk-san whisper something to him, the exorcist blushing bright pink before looking up at Mai.

Mai felt her eyes lock with his, her cheeks blushing as she watched him take one of her legs and trap it under his arm, while Monk-san took the other. She didn't know what he was planning until she watched him lower his head towards her, an objection rising in her throat and dying on her lips as his breath hit her nether regions. She felt him touch her, and then something warm and wet began lapping her core, his fingers still pumping her. She could feel herself building, whimpering with almost every breath, her hand squeezing Lin's as he watched with dark eyes.

"John, that's enough." He stated, the younger boy releasing Mai, who whined in protest, watching as the boy licked his fingers clean. Lin nodded to Naru, who was hesitant as he made his way down her body and raised her legs to position himself between them. Somehow, she had known that they would let her have Naru as her first, it was a sort of unspoken agreement they seemed to have. She felt Naru's fingers touching her, "Mai, can you handle this?" Lin asked, handing a small square down to her, she blushed as she realised what it was.

She looked up at Naru, who saw the packet and then met Mai's eyes. He was uncertain was he watched her, waiting for her to do something. Mai tore the packet with shaking hands, Naru's hands covering hers gently to take the condom. Mai watched as it disappeared between her legs, Naru shifting back a little as he slipped it on. When Mai looked up, she had been expecting Lin to be there, but he was gone, as were Monk-san and John, though she didn't think they had gone far.

"You don't have to do this if." He began, cut off by Mai's finger touching his almost quivering lips. Naru nodded slightly as he touched her with his fingers again, his member rubbing back and forth between her legs. Mai waited as Naru positioned himself, the older boy leaning above her, dropping down to capture her lips. Mai wrapped her arms around him and gave herself over to the kiss, her eyes widening as he ripped into her in one rough thrust.

She let out something between a whimper and a scream, tears spilling from her eyes at the pain. She took deep shuddering breaths and gripped Naru's shoulders, looking up into his guilty blue eyes as he waited, buried deep within her. He whispered apologetic words in her ear as he gathered her into his arms, kissing the tears from her cheeks. It took a while, but Naru was patient as he waited for her to move first. Finally, he felt a small nod against his shoulder and pulled back a little.

He started with small thrusts, inching his way back and forth to give her a chance to adjust, moving to different angles in the hopes of finding that spot. At first, Mai winced at the sting that accompanied each move he made as he stretched her opening, but the more he moved, the less the pain. She felt full, almost complete, as he moved within her, each thrust knocking the breath from her lungs.

"Naru…more…" Mai breathed, the boy pulling her up into his arms so that she could wrap her legs around his waist. Mai whimpered into his shoulder as he seemed to slide even deeper with her. The teen sat back on his knees, thrusting up into the smaller girl, who dragged her nails along his back as she thrust against him. Mai threw her head back, moaning in a mixture of pleasure and frustration as that rush refused to come to her. She reached down with one hand, using her fingers to stroke between her folds, pressing against Naru firmly as he bounced her, his sake scented breath hot and heavy on her neck.

Naru cradled her body against him, stroking her back as she started moaning lightly, pleading for more. The ebony haired boy increased his pace, knowing he could do no more than that. He listened to the slapping sound as Mai rose and fell on his knees, their breaths mingling as they kissed. He was surprised as Mai moaned into his mouth, her grip on his shoulder tightening as she shuddered, Naru joining her as she clamped around his member, his thrusts now slowing as she milked him dry.

Naru allowed himself to fall forward, the arm around Mai keeping her from falling. He lowered her to the sofa and rested above her gasping, looking down at her looking up at him. Hearing movement, Naru looked up to see the other three returning, just as hard as when they left. Mai gripped Naru's wrist as he pulled out of her, her hazel eyes meeting his blue, both of them exhausted.

"Thank you…" She said quietly, glad that he had been her first. He blushed and nodded in response as he retreated, Lin looking down from his place at the back of the sofa, his eyes gentle and understanding.

"Do you think you can take another?" He asked gently, Mai hesitating as she thought about it. "You can decide in a while." Lin added, nodding towards Monk-san, who crawled between her legs. He looked up at her wolfishly, Mai blushing as he buried his face in her core. She could feel his tongue probing where Naru had been just moments before, lapping her sensitive opening and plunging as deep within her as he could go. Lin smirked as Mai threw her head back wide-eyed, gasping as Monk-san continued to work her with his tongue.

Mai watched with honey eyes as Lin leaned towards her, his lips pressing to hers in that rich darkness that only he seemed to possess. His tongue ran across her lower lip, teasing her, tempting her. She opened her mouth and allowed him inside, his hand cupping her cheek as he leaned over the back of the sofa. A moan rose in her throat as Lin pulled back, his thumb running over her lower lips gently before pressing against her lips. As he pressed again, Mai opened her mouth and let his thumb slip into her mouth. Lin watched as Mai closed her eyes and sucked on his thumb, moving back and forth, feeling her hot breath on his hand.

Mai opened her eyes, vaguely aware that Lin had removed his thumb to replace it with his index finger, the young teen choking as he touched her gag reflex. He pulled back, smiling apologetically before trying again, watching her eyes water as she choked. John stepped forward hesitantly, Mai's blurred vision shifting to him.

"Aren't you hurting her?" He asked innocently, Lin looking up from Mai to smiling at the naïve young boy.

"Not at all, I'm just trying to extend her gag reflex…It makes things more enjoyable for all involved." He replied, almost chuckling at the naïve and clueless expression on John's face. The exorcist raised an eyebrow as Lin held out a hand for him, pulling John closer as he gripped the young man's hand. "I'll show you." He decided as he turned back to Mai, "Can you turn over?" He asked, Monk-san pulling back and helping her as she rolled onto her knees." "Like that is perfect." Lin said as he tugged John to the front, the boy's blue eyes still confused as Lin positioned him in front of Mai.

"Wait a." John objected, his cheeks flushing red as Lin gripped his hardened member, the older man chuckling as he held it out to Mai, who opened her mouth, her cheeks slightly pink as she allowed Lin to feed John into her. John gasped and gripped the back of the sofa as Mai sucked, the pressure increasing as she noticed the heat in John's gaze. "Mai, you don't." John began, cut off by another small gasp, watching Mai's eyes wince shut as Monk-san stroked her sensitive entrance and slid a finger into her warmth, trying to be gentle.

"Feels good, doesn't it." Lin purred in the exorcist's ear, the younger boy remembering as if for the first time they he was being watched too. Monk-san looked up at him with a grin while Naru watched with a sort of detached disinterest as he got dressed. He said nothing in response to Lin as Mai moaned around his member, the sound sending vibrations up his length, making a small moan break free from his own lips. Mai reached up to grip him with one hand, unable to take his entire length into her mouth. He gasped as she gripped him, pumping him as she sucked, her hazel eyes locking to his blue.

"Ah, Mai!" John exclaimed in pleasure and warning, strangling a moan as he came into her mouth. "Sorry…" He apologised as the smaller girl choked and pulled back in surprise, white seed running down her chin where he had caught her off guard. Lin chuckled as he reached across with a tissue and wiped Mai's pink lips, John blushing as he watched her swallow. She cringed slightly at the salty taste.

"How was it?" Lin asked, Mai also looking to him for some sort of advice, which John felt unqualified to give since he had never done anything like this before.

"It was…incredible." John replied as he tried to think of a word for it. He had never thought that he would experience anything so pure, so feral. He was sure he had broken his vows. He would need a confession later, but he drew the line here. He wouldn't participate in actual sex. Now that he was spent, he couldn't quite recall how or why he had gotten involved in the first place.

"And now you see why the gag reflex is so important." Lin added, watching John's cheeks flush as the boy turned away to get dressed, quietly ashamed of his loss of control. He had never given into temptation before. Mai's cheeks heated as Lin turned to her, a gasp forced from her lips as Monk-san's finger searched within her, getting close to that spot. Lin smiled as he held out two fingers to Mai, letting her take his hand in her smaller ones and pull him closer.

He watched, his erection twitching as the girl slipped his fingers into her mouth and sucked on them, though she could only take two thirds of them before she choked. Lin reached down to tangled his free hand in her hair, his fingers massaging her skull, moving down the back of her neck to her shoulder and back up again. She shivered at his touch.

"Measure your breathing…Breath in as you suck, but stop before my fingers touch your throat…Hold your throat open…Then breath out as you pull back…" Lin instructed, nodding a little as he watched Mai trying to follow his advice. As he felt her throat open, Lin pushed further; watching her eyes scrunch and feeling her throat tighten around his fingers. He pulled back quickly with a murmured apology. He eyed Monk-san, the other man nodding slightly. "Can you go again?" Lin asked in a purr, Mai moaning as he pulled his fingers out of her mouth, Monk-san still stroking her insides, tempting her.

"Yes." She replied, cringing at the slight sting as Monk-san removed his finger. She whimpered slightly as Monk-san pushed into her, one knee on the sofa behind her as he held her hips steady and slid into her warmth. Mai shivered as she felt the monk's hair tickle her back, his lips pressing against her back, her shoulder, her neck, so apologetic, so comforting. She hissed slightly as he pulled back, biting her teeth together against the pain.

"I hope you don't do that while I'm inside you." Lin half teased as he raised Mai's chin, the girl slightly puzzled at first until the soft tip of his member pressed against her lips. Lin kept his eyes locked on Mai's as he filled her mouth, letting his breath slip out in a sigh as he felt the warmth surround him. Then she sucked lightly. Mai watched with a thrill as Lin bit his lower lip slightly, Monk-san still leaving kisses on her back as he moved slowly back and forth. "Are you sure this is only your second time?" Lin asked, his tone teasing and complimentary as Mai slid back and forth.

Mai hummed in surprised as Lin's hands cradled her head, gently but firmly, the tall man tugging her forwards. Mai almost choked as his length forced its way down her throat, a cough rising her in throat as Monk-san pulled her back by the hips, forcing a whimpered moan from her, the pain mingling with pleasure. Before she could settle, the monk had allowed Lin to pull her forwards again, the Chinese man's length gliding down her tight throat. Mai pulled back, finding herself against Monk-san once more, before he pushed her away,

"You're hurting her!" Naru objected as he laid a hand on Lin's arm, the Chinese man looking down at Mai apologetically. Mai felt her cheeks heat as she locked eyes with Naru, his blue orbs full of shame and apologies as he looked down at her. She shook her head slightly before closing her eyes and moving forwards, sucking hard and listening as Lin let out a small gasp. She felt Lin loosen his grip, allowing Mai and Monk-san to control the pace.

Mai moaned around Lin's member as Monk-san pulled her back, her rump slapping his pelvis as he buried himself deep within her, brushing against her sensitive spot. Naru watched entrance as Mai gripped the edge of the sofa, something feral rising within him as he watched her move back and forth, her mouth full with Lin's member, while Monk-san took her from behind. He felt himself harden again, knowing he should look away, but unable to tear his eyes from the spectacle. He could barely believe it was Mai he was watching, or that he had taken her earlier, or that he had been her first.

"Mai, I'm going to." Lin warned, Mai pulling back as the Chinese man came, his seed spraying her in the face as she pulled back. She kept her eyes closed, leaning back against the monk as he continued slamming into her from behind. He filled her even more than Naru, her breaths coming out in loud gasps as he thrust against her, his member sliding across her sensitive spot with each plunge. Naru watched wide eyed as Mai moaned, Lin's seed dripping down her cheeks to her throat and chest.

"Monk-san!" She cried, the monk thrusting a little rougher, a small frown on his face.

"Just this-once-can you-call me-Houshou?" He half teased and half demanded.

"Oh, Houshou!" Mai cried, her moans seemingly endless as Monk-san gripped her hips and quickened his pace. She was running out of breath, her thighs and knees were beginning to ache, in the joints and muscles, and there was still that small sting with each thrust, but at that moment all she could think about was the pleasure. She felt it building, that same thrill she had felt as John had licked and touched her. Her skin was hot, covered in goose bumps despite the heat, and slick with sweat. Her throat ached from the rough treatment earlier, and her constant moans.

"Oh God Mai!" Monk-san gasped, his breath hot against her neck as he leaned forward.

"Houshou!" Mai cried one final time, her body quivering in Monk-san's arms as he pulled her against him and rocked against her. As she tightened around his member Monk-san allowed himself to finally come, having held himself back for Mai. Lin's hands darted forward as Mai went limp in Monk-san's grasp, her eyes fluttering shut. The Chinese man smiled softly as he eased her down, Monk-san pulling out and turning her on her side.

"Well, that's the first time I've ever made a girl faint…" The monk joked casually, though he was quietly worried. Naru crouched beside her and put and tentative hand on her shoulder, but she didn't stir at his touch. Lin gave his young charge an assuring smile as he stroked Mai's dripping face with a wet hand towel, the girl not even twitching at his light strokes.

"She's just exhausted." Lin assured, smirking inwardly as his three friends came down from their high. All of them looked slightly guilty and confused as they looked down at Mai, wondering what had come over them.


End file.
